Building, Growing
by Jateshi
Summary: Remus and Sirius kissed a few weeks ago. Deciding that he rather liked it, Sirius has since set out to do everything under the sun to attract Remus' attention, finally deciding that public sex in one of the corridors Remus has to patrol should do the tri


**Title**: Building, Growing  
**Author**: Jateshi  
**Pairing**: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 848  
**Warnings**: The word breast is used, and people kiss. And there's also the implication that two men like each other. **Disclaimer**: I do not own Sirius nor Remus - I do potentially own Cindy though, but someone else can keep her.  
**Summary**: Remus and Sirius kissed a few weeks ago. Deciding that he rather liked it, Sirius has since set out to do everything under the sun to attract Remus' attention, finally deciding that public sex in one of the corridors Remus has to patrol should do the trick.  
**Author's Notes**: Dear lords, it's been a long time since I've posted writing. Far too long, if you ask me - and this came up literally over night. Done for the 30kisses theme #1 (Look Over Here) and the pairing of Sirius/Remus. A tad bit of cross-posting later on, as well.

**Building, Growing**

Even as he held Cindy MacCallister, the bird trying to coyly either palm his crotch or rip his gonads off (her technique, he made a mental note to tell Wormtail, left a _lot_ to be desired), his grey eyes were scanning the hallways. He was looking for a familiar pair of amber-orange eyes in the empty halls, tousled, sandy-brown hair which would sweep out with his every step, and robes that hung just a little off his shoulder with darned hems. Cindy, giggling happily as he let her guide a hand up to cup and rub her breast, didn't notice his wandering attention.

A man of many means, Sirius had it on good authority (Prongs this time, since he now knew better than to let Lily know he wanted to know the Prefect's patrolling schedule) that a one Remus John Lupin - more affectionately known to good friends as Moony - would stalk through this very hall. Hopefully he would do his stalking very shortly as well, Sirius decided. Unless, of course, Remus actually ran in to trouble of some kind that required his Prefectly attention; Sirius was keeping his proverbial fingers crossed that he (and Cindy, of course) would be the first bit of trouble Remus would encounter tonight.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sirius!" Apologetic golden-brown eyes full of contrition held his gaze, lips parted artfully. Strands of her hair fell in front of her face, providing an attractive curtain which added an air of innocence to her posture. She was wetting her lips now, fluttering her long lashes and looking up at Sirius with an expression that promised he could ask for _anything_ in the whole world and she'd gladly serve it to him. Sirius, all attention suddenly and forcefully centred on his aching jaw where Cindy had somehow _hit_ him while in the throes of some sort of pleasure, ignored the look.

Footsteps - salvation. Salvation from the two-knut girl who seemed to get off on maiming him, and potentially he might land a detention. A quick visual check assured him that it was a brown-haired Gryffindor Prefect approaching: Remus.

"Good gods, Sirius," Remus sounded torn between embarrassment, eyes averted while Cindy decided to work on getting her shirt buttoned up again, and frustration. "Can't you keep your pants on for a day?"

Ever the consummate rake, Sirius flashed his friend a grin. Cindy looked between the two boys, tugging her tie back into place, one hand reaching out to grab Sirius' arm. "Come on, Black," she said softly, "We can continue in my room." Which was a lie, since every boy had at last learned that there was no spell which could get them into the girl's dormitories without alerting the Head of their House. But it would get them out of the hallway and she could finally see if the rumours about Sirius were true.

"Excuse me, Miss MacCallister," Remus broke in with a commanding, authoritative tone of voice, "but I had not addressed you." He flicked his eyes to Sirius, Remus finally deciding that he'd taken enough needling from the other boy and that _this_ time, he was going to solve this his way. "If you don't want a night of detention with Filch, you'd best get back to the Ravenclaw tower in double time. You, Sirius, are going back to the Gryffindor tower _now_."

Remus would have sworn he saw a flash of arousal in Sirius' gaze as he made that last declaration, but it had to be impossible. Cindy did her best to live up to her House's reputation of smarts and gave Sirius a lingering kiss before nearly running where Remus told her. Remus looked at Sirius again, noting that his eyes weren't following the girl he'd nearly had public sex with - he was looking at him, his breath coming a little too fast.

"Going to order me around too, Remus?" Even if he seemed unwell, Sirius still could taunt with the best in the world. Leaning against the wall, Sirius folded his arms at his waist and smirked. "Send me to bed like a bad boy? Come on mate, you can do better than that, can't you?" Remus could tell that Sirius was pushing for something specific, catching that almost-familiar predatory look at the back of the Gryffindor's eyes; he usually wore that look when stalking after one of his hundred flings - Remus hadn't seen it focused on him since that kiss.

Taking a step closer, mouth half-open to deliver a lecture, Remus knew his irritated expression was giving way to a hapless grin. "Maybe I should?" There it was again - this time Remus knew that he caught a tell-tale glint of arousal. In that exact moment, Remus decided he was later going to swear that some spirit had a hold of him because otherwise, he never would have grabbed Sirius' tie. After grabbing his tie, Remus gave him a kiss to rival even his fantasies - something new, he'd never had dared it if Sirius wasn't twisting fingers in his shirt, pulling him closer.

----


End file.
